


Sink My Teeth In

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: Vampire Uryuu [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, First Time, First Time (Vampire Version), Hand Jobs, Imprinting, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Ishida Uryuu, Trans Male Character, Vampire Bites, Vampire Ishida Uryuu, Werecat Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Werecats, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: On the night of a full moon, a former lover appears on the doorstep of a local vampire in need of protection. He quickly learns that the immortal is the one in need of care.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Series: Vampire Uryuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999384
Kudos: 3





	Sink My Teeth In

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put some resources for education at the end, but Uryuu here is a post-top and post-phallo trans guy.
> 
> Also [here is what my were Grimm](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbleach-bravesouls.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2F6%25E2%2598%2585_Grimmjow_Jeagerjaques_\(CFYOW_Version\)&psig=AOvVaw0JHPASrzlGBnqCPEMjLAd-&ust=1604447792632000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNCS8_iH5ewCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD) is based off of.
> 
> And, yes, Grimm is entirely naked throughout most this fic.

A loud pounding sounded through the hall from the sturdy front door, interrupting the silence of the oncoming night. Pausing in his needlework, he sighed and set his embroidery hoop down on a small table. He walked gilidngly to the door, pulling it open to reveal a tall man with soft blue locks, his hands raised to knock again.

A roll of his shoulder revealed ears that tapered with turquoise tufts of fur. "Hey."

Blue eyes traveled up and down the taller man's body, taking in how his legs were starting to bend inhumanly and how his boots were beginning to burst, claws poking through the leather. "Are they after you?"

The other man scrunched his nose in almost a snarl. "Fuckin' Hunters."

He looked up to the sky, noticing the fullness of the moon as it began to climb over the horizon. Sighing, he moved to allow the other man in, his white cape flowing with the wide gesture he made to beckon the other inside. "Just because I've let you in before doesn't mean I'll keep doing it, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gave an almost feral grin as he walked inside. "You weren't complaining the last time you let me in, Dracula."

Huffing, he said, "My name's Uryuu." He strolled to the large fireplace on the other wall, picking up an iron poker to stoke the fire back to life.

Grimmjow locked the door, noticing the shaking of the other's hands as he tore his boots off. His brow furrowed but he said nothing of it as he undressed, throwing his clothes over an antique couch.

"You shouldn't just toss your clothes around like that," Uryuu said over his shoulder as he set the poker down; "Make sure you fold them so they're not wrinkled in the morning." He turned to face the other, his vision becoming rapidly blurrier despite the fact he had his glasses on before everything went black.

When he awoke, his vision cleared to reveal glowing, teal eyes lined with deep turqoise fur that reach back to long, tapered ears covered in silver fur, long hair that same light colour framing a sharp face. "Ugh..." He slowly sat up, his head throbbing. "What happened?" A slender hand came up to adjust his glasses on his face only to find them not there.

"I took them off." The other man tilted his head towards the small table Uryuu set his hoop earlier where his glasses sat beside it, neatly folded. Angled, cat-like eyes narrowed at him. "You don't look so good, Dracula."

Sighing exasperatedly, he replied, "For the last time, my name is _Uryuu."_ He put his glasses back on, hands still quite shaky. "Get me some milk, would you?"

Grimmjow tilted his head, causing the black and electric blue forelocks crowning him to bounce. "What's the milk for?"

"I need it for sustenance."

"What you _need_ is blood." The curve of his mouth over sharp teeth suggested he wasn't taking any arguments. "You're lookin' a little pale there for a vampire." His head jerked towards the direction of the window as he fell silent for a moment, the sound of tires skidding across pavement softly heard in the distance.

Deep blue eyes closed, dark brows pinching together. "I'm one of the _undead,_ Grimmjoe; I'm always pale. Just get me a glass of milk, would you?"

Glowing eyes slid sideways to meet his gaze. "The kinda pale you are isn't _normal_ for a vampire; you're all sickly and shaky. Didn't look quite this bad last time I came around; you need _blood."_

Uryuu shook his head. "I come from a long line of vampires who take pride in their pristine, white clothing and capes--I am no different. Drinking blood would only lead to stubborn stains; I'd prefer to abstain from it."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, turning back to the man seated on the couch.

The vampire seemed to take offense to this; "What? Is there something wrong with not wanting to make a _mess?_ With preserving my very _pride_ as a vampire?"

He didn't answer his questions, crawling into his lap, long, spotted legs straddling the other's as he carved a line of red into his wrist with a sharp claw. "You _need blood._ I'm not havin' you pass out again." He brought the cut to the other's lips, dotting the pale petals with bright scarlet. "I've heard were blood is more potent than human; this should fix you right up."

Surprisingly, Uryuu didn't fight him, his pupils dilating as he snatched the werepanther's arm to bring closer to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he let out a quiet moan as he suckled on the cut harshly. He was clearly _starving._ Colour slowly returned to his cheeks, or, rather, he started looking more like a shut in than a _corpse._ He seemed almost out of control, sucking more blood out of the wound than it would freely give, not at all careful with his fangs as they grazed Grimmjow's skin. Blood smeared over his lips, he lapped at the wound as it slowly topped bleeding, sliding his tongue up a partially furred arm.

"Damn, you're really goin' at it. Must have been a while, huh?" He carefully tried to pull his arm away only to have the grip on it tighten with impossible strength, causing him to grimace.

When that tongue came to the juncture between a striped shoulder and neck, he bit down hard, sharp fangs slicing into the skin with ease to release a gush of blood into his mouth. He sucked more fervently on the bite, not withdrawing his teeth. He moaned louder this time, taking in mouthfuls of the werepanther's blood at a time.

Grimmjow felt himself relax, biting his lip as he suppressed a moan being drawn out of him as the vampire laved and suckled at his wound. A particularly hard suck brought a gasp out of him, his body beginning to tingle and grow warm.

Uryuu began to moan freely as he drank down the other's blood, the taste of it setting off hot sparks along his tongue and down his throat. He felt the ruffles of his shirt crinkle and bend together as clawed hands began pulling it up, but he ignored it as he held the other tighter.

Large hands fully untucked a fancy shirt, sharp claws ripping the fabric in his haste and his other hand worming its way under a bright white cape to grasp at the back of the equally white shirt. A particularly enthusiastic suck, followed by a muffled moan and slurping noises, made him take a sharp breath and pull the other closer, sharp claws tearing through a well made back panel, the ruffles of the shirt also being shredded towards the bottom. Feeling a little lightheaded, Grimmjow almost startled as sparks lightly tickled his tongue, the warmth rushing down his throat making him swallow. Was this... was this what vampires felt when they fed? He took a deep breath, the other's breathing following his in perfect synchronization. Trailing his claws up the other's torso under his shirt, he shivered as he felt a muted version of the same sensation. Fuck.

Uryuu moaned softly, slowly stopping his suckling of the other's blood as his mind crawled back to him. He unlatched himself from the werepanther, a pink tongue darting out to taste the blood dripping down his chin. Placing a kiss to the bite wound, he felt large hands unfasten his trousers and pull his cock out, stroking its length. A soft moan escaped him as thick fingers squeezed the base of his cock, his tongue licking up the blood still pouring freely from the werepanther's wound.

The man in his lap stroked the long, soft cock in his hands a few times, biting his lip to stifle a moan. A few more stroked had him leaning back to look at what he was doing, seeing the other's flaccidity in his hand. He gently nudged the other's face back with his other hand. "Why isn't it hard?"

The vampire leaned back into the cushions, eyes glazed from drinking so much blood as he undid the clasp holding his cape closed. "I've had phalloplasty; it works a little differently."

Blue brows furrowed; "How?"

Uryuu slid a hand down to his groin, pushing the larger man's hand away for better reach. His fingers moved in his trousers, pressing against part of his scrotum, his cock beginning to stiffen and rise.

Glowing eyes watched as the vampire became fully erect, nodding; "Oh."

He leaned into the larger man, biting him again as he felt a furred hand take his cock once more. Trailing a slender hand down, he adjusted the werepanther's grip to focus in the base. He gasped when the other squeezed him, holding him tightly. Sucking more blood into his mouth, he felt sparks igniting even stronger across his tongue, a dull sensation of suckling on his skin causing him to moan. This was _his_ werepanther, _his_ prey, _his..._ His?

Grimmjow picked up the pace of his strokes, moaning as he felt the same sensations ghosting over his own dick, quickly bringing it to hardness. He slowly started becoming lightheaded again, the sensations of blood being sucked out of him, muted sparks growing ever stronger on this tongue, and the dull stroking of his dick nearly overwhelming him. His strokes focused on the base of the other's cock as he was directed, warmth spreading through him. He felt the other cling to him tighter and shudder violently, erotic noises spilling from the vampire's lips as the werepanther felt an orgasm nearly wash over him as well. When he felt the other relax, he felt his own mind become sluggish, a sort of combination of blood loss and an almost post orgasmic bliss taking over. He swiped a thumb over the other's glans, coming away dry. "Did you... did you come?" Stupid question. He _knew_ he did. He... _felt it._

Uryuu detached from the werepanther, panting harshly. "I don't..." He took a deep breath, trying to ease his lungs, feeling fully refreshed. "I don't ejaculate, but... I _did_ come. It was..." He sighed, his breath ghosting over the other's wounds as he began licking them clean.

Grimmjow bit his lip, his neglected erection between them. "Good, right?" He couldn't help the smugness creeping into his voice.

"Yes," the vampire breathed, licking up the last of the other's blood, _his_ blood. Slender hands stroked silver and blue-grey spotted hair, nails scratching at the base of black twin tails.

He quickly squashed the rumbling that started in his chest, face growing warm at the knowledge the other could bring him to purr. "How come I can feel what you feel?"

Uryuu leaned back against the couch, his eyes wide, but he remained silent.

A snarl threatened to claw its way out of his throat, sharp teeth bared. "You imprinted on me, haven't you?"

The vampire's face turned a pale pink, cheeks hot as he looked away.

Blue brows furrowed as the werepanther tilted his head. "Have you never fed from someone before?"

The brunette's eyes squeezed shut as he shook his head.

"Huh." His whole body tingled as he felt his skeleton shift, claws shortening and fur being expelled from his skin. He looked to the window, seeing soft golden beams beginning to peek through the edges of the curtains. He looked to the vampire he was straddling, taking in the colour, or lack thereof, that returned to his face and the softening of dark circles under big, deep blue eys. He looked far better now, maybe just a little tired.

"You should... probably get dressed."

Shrugging, he got off the other's lap, slowly getting dressed; "Whatever you say, Dracula."

An exasperated sigh huffed out of pale, blood stained lips. "It's _Uryuu."_

He shrugged again, picking up his boots only to toss them back to the ground, the leather completely shredded. Buttoning his torn jeans, he turned towards the vampire only to find his dark brows pulled down, nose scrunched as he looked down at himself. "What?"

Slender fingers gingerly rubbed a white mantle stained in various placed between them, plucking at torn ruffles hemming his shirt. "My cape..." Fingertips poked through the shreds of his shirt, his fangs bared. "My _shirt."_

Grimmjow laughed, pulling his own shirt over his head.

Eyes wide, he felt his back, te fabric completely shredded as he looked down to see scarlet drenching his collar and down his front. "Do you know what blood _does_ to white fabric?!"

He chuckled, adjusting himself in his jeans. "Is _that_ why you've never fed before?"

He was given a harsh glare, only making him laugh more as he shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a trans guy and have done a lot of research over the years about various FTM medical transition procedures, inclduing phalloplasty so here's some links for further reference:  
>   
> Sex + Phallo  
> [Sense.info](https://sense.info/en/get-know-your-body/transgender/sex-after-your-operation)  
> [GRS Montreal](https://www.grsmontreal.com/en/frequently-asked-questions/6-phalloplasty.html)  
> [TAU Sexual Satisfaction Study](https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC4708164/)
> 
> Phallo General Info  
> [John Hopkins FAQ](https://www.hopkinsmedicine.org/center-transgender-health/services-appointments/faq/phalloplasty)  
> [HealthLine](https://www.phallo.net/'>Phallo.net</a>%0A<a%20href=)  
> [Cranects](https://cranects.com/ftm-surgery/)
> 
> Also, in case the implication was clear, they've slept with each other previously, my notes has it as "they fucked that one time" lol


End file.
